


Inked connections

by giorgiaink



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - Tattoo artist, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/pseuds/giorgiaink
Summary: A Mackelena Tattoo Artist AU where Mack searches for a good tattoo artist so he and Daisy can get tattoos but finds much more than just that.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Kudos: 9
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Inked connections

It was a very warm day when the blue van parked right in front of the tattoo shop for the first time.  
Elena was giving the final touches on an elaborate design on a man's arm and her playlist was running but she could still hear a couple approaching her shop while chattering and laughing... Well, she could hear a woman at least. The other person was much quieter.  
When they came in she could finally hear two voices as they were saying hello to her cousin in the main room. Francisco welcomed them offering reference pictures and asking questions.  
The woman clearly knew what she wanted. But her priority seemed to be teasing the guy with her.  
"I have a couple of ideas for my own tattoo but I think I'll take a look to those pictures. Also because my friend here will definitely need my assistance!"  
"Oh no, I definitely don't." He immediately objected.  
Meanwhile Elena was finally done. She spent some more minutes to apply a lenitive lotion, cover the tattoo with a bandage and make some recommendations to her client.  
"Take care, Mr Castillo! And enjoy your tattoo!"  
"I will!" Castillo smiled satisfied. He addressed the new clients before he left: "You're in the hands of a real artist!"  
She entered the room and was greeted with a large and warm smile by a tall handsome man.  
"So, you're the artist. That man is actually not the first person who told us you're the best."  
Francisco rolled his eyes but couldn't help himself and proudly smiled. She didn't notice any of this, still looking into that stranger's eyes.  
"Well, thank you."  
"So, are you really as good as they say?"  
She raised her eyebrows. "No, I'm probably better."  
He smiled, sincerely amused and intrigued.  
"Well, that's all I wanted to hear. I'm Mack, nice to meet you."  
"I'm Elena."  
"And I'm Daisy and I just found what I want." The woman was still behind him, looking at the pictures. She pointed one, smiling happily, and they all came close to look.  
"I like this style, it's simple but cool. But I want it to be an eagle, my father's favorite animal."  
Mack smiled. "Yeah, that fits you."  
Francisco nodded.  
"That one is mine, I can sketch an eagle for you and we can refine it together."  
She was so absorbed in the drawing she immediately agreed and followed him at the desk.  
"So you're the one who wants a tattoo of mines, I guess."  
"Actually, I thought she wanted it too. Surely I'm the one who worries and found the best place to get a tattoo."  
She smiled widely. "Well, you found it! I'm all yours, what's on your mind?"  
He hesitated for a moment.  
"I'm talking about tattoos of course!" She laughed and he couldn't help but laughing with her. "No, no, I know!"  
"Do you know what kind of tatto you want, right?"  
"Yes! I was just thinking. The idea is get a little tattoo on my arm. It should have two motorcycles in different sizes. The big one with an "A" on it, the little one with an "R". But I don't want it to look like, you know... Too much."  
She thoughtfully nodded.  
A few seconds later he looked like he suddenly realized something. "It's about me and my brother. "R" is for Ruben and my actual name is Alphonso. We used to dream of visiting Baja California on our bikes but now we're always far away for work, so this is my way to take him with me."  
"That's sweet." She gave him a hint of a smile again and approached the table to take a sketchbook and a pencil. Her masterful hand quickly drove the pencil on the smooth surface of the paper. Once she had drawn down a general sketch, she started explaining her different ideas about positions, perspectives and the font for the initials.  
Her passion became evident. She couldn't stop talking and explaining things and her eyes were shining. One moment she was serious and the next one she was laughing but she still was professional and focused.  
He kept asking questions and stimulating her talking. He couldn't help but feeling like infected by her radiance.  
When she started to tattoo him he really wanted to just watch her doing her magic and listen to her and just being absorbed by her passion, but maybe she felt like she had to give him some space and almost immediately asked about his brother.  
He surprised himself when he realized he actually told her a couple of stories of his childhood and opened up about how he was feeling for being on the move.  
"I like traveling" she said, "but I get it. When you have a connection with someone it's hard to be separated."  
"Yeah" he agreed. Then he probably took the fastest decision of his life while she was covering the tattoo with a bandage.  
"Speaking of connections, would it be weird if I ask you on a date?"  
She smiled. "No, it doesn't feel weird at all."


End file.
